As obesity explodes in the United States, the incidence of type 2 diabetes escalates within many populations, particularly in African and Hispanic American groups. Type 2 diabetes presents with devastating complications of the cardiovascular, eye, gastrointestinal, sensory, and integumentary systems. Two out of three diabetic deaths are due to heart disease and stroke. The risk for heart disease is 2-4 times higher for persons with diabetes. The numbers will only grow as research shows earlier onset of diabetes and large increases in the number of obese persons. Obesity causes low-grade systemic inflammation which becomes the primary factor for cardiovascular disease. Several institutions and organizations have documented the benefits of aerobic exercise for adults and children in the management of diabetes. However, the majority of research has focused on skeletal muscle and insulin resistance. The purpose of the proposed study is to evaluate the impact of aerobic exercise on lessening diabetic cardiovascular effects through decreased adipose-related inflammation. The Zucker Diabetic Fatty rat, a model of type 2 diabetes, will be used to investigate our hypothesis. Evaluation of changes in the size, number, metabolism, and cytokines of adipose tissue in exercise and sedentary groups will allow for a greater understanding of the inflammatory process. The examination of six-transmembrane protein of prostate 2, STAMP 2, will provide evidence towards its role as a possible target in adipose-related inflammation. Finally, the demonstration of the positive effects of aerobic exercise on decreasing diabetic cardiac dysfunction will be shown through hemodynamic monitoring and serum analysis. The long-term objective is to provide strong support for the mission of the National Institute of Health in the prevention of Type 2 diabetes through educational programming, lifestyle recommendations, and possible pharmacological interventions. Relevance: Persons with type 2 diabetes present with a substantial increased risk for heart disease. The proposed research will evaluate the benefits of aerobic exercise on reducing inflammation in adipose tissue, possible regulators of adipose tissue, and the promotion of cardiovascular health in a type 2 diabetes animal model.